Prize
by bobkitty1123
Summary: Dr. Hathaway takes Kate to the gala but finds that she is more interested in someone else. How he will react to this new revelation? One-shot. Hathaway's perspective.


**A/N - **Loved, loved loved Lovesick. I was hoping that Kate had showed at the gala for Daniel but I knew that she was probably with Dr. Hathaway. I was so disappointed. There's always next week, though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Perception.

* * *

Kate was a fine specimen of the female persuasion.

That's why I asked Daniel's permission before pursuing her. I could never sleep well at night know I took a man's woman away from him intentionally—it has happened quite a few times by accident. Women just can't resist me.

And Kate was no exception.

When I called her to ask her to accompany me to the gala, she couldn't say yes fast enough. I told her to wear something libidinous and that I'd pick her up at seven.

Now, I had seen Kate around several times, usually being trailed by Dr. Peirce who reminded me vaguely of a puppy how he followed her around so readily. To learn that he wasn't, in fact, planting his flag in that terra incognita or least planning to, threw me off. Perhaps the rumors were true and I'd have more luck getting Dr. Peirce in bed than Kate ever would. While we all respected him, the department often made jokes about his apparent lack of interest in women. I mean, he does live with that Lewicki character—who knows what's going on between those two behind closed doors. I wondered if Kate knew, but I didn't intend to press.

Anyhow, as soon as I saw the little black number she put on, I forgot all about Daniel.

Sure, Kate looked cute in those little outfits she'd wear while chasing after bad guys, but she had never looked so gorgeous.

If I had any doubts that Kate was interested, this just showed me she was.

We climbed into my Mercedes-Benz and Kate immediately began chatting. She didn't seem like much of a talker the few times I saw her around, but apparently she had a lot to say. Unfortunately most of what she had to talk about was Daniel Peirce. I liked Daniel too but I wanted to talk about me—tell her about all the things I've accomplished over the years.

Reaching the gala was a relief.

Kate was charming as always, but I wanted to get a few drinks her. Maybe that would… change her tune. I thought since she came with me, she liked me, but I was starting to feel as if I was taking a backseat to Kate's FBI life—and in turn, her consultant, Daniel.

That didn't mean I was going to give up.

As I said to Daniel, it was a competition of two higher primates for a sexual partner, and despite the fact he seemed uninterested in Kate, I intended to win.

Kate smiled and told me she was going to head in. I nodded and went to park the car. I couldn't believe the amount of people who showed up, and judging from their cars, they were rich people too. I intended to only take Kate home this evening, but maybe I could take home some grant money for research as well.

The gala was more crowded than I imagined. Kate was nowhere to be seen amongst all the well-dressed folks. Finally, I spotted my date.

And she was talking to Daniel Peirce.

That man has no sense of fashion. He was a university professor who dressed in jeans and t-shirts on a daily basis. Even at the gala, he looked dreadful. His hair was its usual messiness and he didn't bother to shave. He wore a wrinkled suit, which didn't look bad except for the ratty tennis shoes he insisted on wearing. Did the man not own one pair of nice dress shoes?

Yet, Kate didn't seem to notice how bad he looked that evening as she said, "You clean up pretty well yourself."

And she couldn't stop smiling.

Daniel kept staring back at Kate, both of them wearing silly little smiles.

They reminded me of two schoolyard kids who have a crush on one another but are both two shy or embarrassed to admit their true feelings so they pussyfoot around the issue. I knew right then that Kate wasn't going home with me that evening because I wasn't going to let her.

I tried to get Daniel closer to Kate by inviting him for drinks, but he refused.

Honestly, I'd refuse as well if the girl I loved had arrived with another man.

But I didn't love Kate. Sure, I fancied her, but only as far as her looks—and that adorable smile. It seemed that Daniel had lied about his feelings for Kate or simply hadn't thought about her that way before.

Since Kate was obviously not going to do it, after we walked away from Daniel, I pulled her aside. She looked a little surprised and confused.

"You don't like me all that much do you?" I asked.

"Sure I do." She told me. For an FBI agent, she was actually a pretty bad liar. I hoped she was better out in the field. Maybe she was only a terrible liar when it came to personal issues.

"You would have preferred coming with Dr. Peirce, wouldn't you?"

She just started at me, gaping and looking for some kind of excuse or explanation.

"I thought perhaps Daniel had an interest in you, and from the way he just looked at you—and the way you looked at him—that became painfully obvious. And what kind of man would I be to take another man's prize away from him?"

"Prize?" She sounded irritated—always strong-headed.

"Sorry, that was perhaps the wrong word. I'm aware that most women are not fond of being treated as some sort of trophy as it dehumanizes you. It is probably best that I am ending this date as I have obviously offended you." Hathaway said. "Go and talk to Dr. Peirce."

Kate looked a little confused and as she walked away, she looked back at me a few times, as if any second I would start laughing and tell her it was all a joke.

I continued on my way to get a drink.

A nice Sangria seemed appropriate. I wasn't necessarily sad but I needed something to take the edge off the evening. A few sips into my drink, I noticed Daniel and Kate standing in the shadows talking. Kate was gesturing wildly, probably arguing, and I wondered if I was wrong.

Then, Kate jumped up and wrapped her arms around Daniel's neck.

I averted my eyes when they started kissing—it seemed wrong to stare.

As returned to my beverage, a tall, blond woman took a seat next to me and smiled. Her facial features were perfectly symmetrical—a true sign of beauty. She smiled brightly at me as she ordered another drink. I glanced once more at Daniel and Kate to see that Kate was trying to get Daniel to dance with her. I smiled, turned to the woman, extended a hand, and said, "Hello, my name is Dr. Michael Hathaway."

* * *

**A/N -** God, he's a douche, huh? Review please!


End file.
